fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 2
Opening Last time on Total Crosover Island, we met the castmates and Jonny was always listening to Plank, which annoyed his team. Meanwhile, Phineas edited the cabin upsetting the team. Then, Plank lost the challenge and got voted off, making Jonny go hyper.Find out what happens next on Total Crosover Island! Story Early in the Morning (Jonny is packing his bags) *Jonny: Good bye everyone, I can not survive without Plank. (Everybody wakes up) *Eddy: Don't you want to win the millon dollars? (Everybody starts muttering Yay, why? Ya, ya, ya, ya, no.) *Jonny: Good bye fellow teammates. No Jonny could survive without a Plank. (He runs out of the cabin crying) *Panini: What the? *Eddy: Well, we can continue with two campers short. Meanwhile (Rolf sees Jonny running away) *Rolf: Why is Jonny-the-wood-boy running away from this crappy island? *Truffles: Maybe becuase it's so CRAPPY! *Chowder: Ya! It's a dump! *Schnizel: Radda Radda Radda Radda! (This is going to be dumb) A Running Castmate *Annoucement! Announcement! A camper from the Strong Melons is running away! Ed from the Strong Melons and Rolf from the Weak Suns will catch him! *Rolf: YOU WILL GET THE RADISH PUNCH IF YOU CALL ROLF WEAK! *Ed: Jonny! Come back! *Jonny: No! Bus! Bus! Trolley! Trolley! Car! Car! Motorcycle! Motorcycle! Camel! Camel! (A bus picks Jonny up) *Welp, we got a quitter here. If any other person wants to quit, NO WAY SISTER! *Rolf: Is Rolf late? *Yes! *Rolf: RADISH PUNCH! *Oh crap! (BOOM!) *Wow, that radish punch is great. *Ed: Do it to me! *Eddy: Oh yeah, do it to him! (BOOM!) *Ed: Do it again! (Boom!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) (BOOM!) *Time for breakfast. *Ed: DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?! I LOVE WAFFLES! The Challenge *Okay everybody! Today's challenge is to test your knoweldge. *Chowder: What's the reward? *A hot tub with lots of food! *Chowder: FOOD! LET'S WIN GUYS! *Schnizel: Radda Radda! (Okay, Chowder!) *First question is to Schnizel. Who was the 3rd president? *Schnizel: Radda Raddarad! (Thomas Jefferson!)(wrong bleep) Radda? (What?) *Next question to Eddy. Who invented the lightbulb? *Eddy: Thomas Edison. (right bleep) *Ed: Way to go, Eddy! *Edd! Who was the 1st famous wrestler in Marzipan city? *Edd: George Carlin? (wrong bleep) *Kevin. Who was the 13th president? *Kevin: Hmm.................................. MILLARD FLIMORE! (right bleep) *Chowder! How do you spell Marzipan? *Chowder: (dreamily) Pie, chips, yummy.... (worng bleep) *Chowder! *Chowder: Yes mommy? (Many Minutes Later, the Weak Suns are losing because of Schnizel's Raddaing and Double D getting questions that aren't real. The Strong Melons win immunity) *The Strong Melons win! *Ed: YAH! *Chowder: Aw, shoot! Who made us loose? (Everybody gives looks at Schnizel and Double D) *Edd:What? There were nonsense questions! The Bonfire *Time to vote! (The unknown votes are) *Edd: Schnizel *Rolf: Schnizel *Chowder: Edd *Mung: Edd *Schnizel: Radda (Edd) *Truffles: Schnizel *Spongebob: Schnizel *Okay now, I read the votes. Marshmellows for... Rolf! ChowdeR! Mung! Truffles! Spongebob! *Edd: This is not educational. *Schnizel: Radda! (No way!) *The final marshmellow goes to... (Both look scared) *Edd! *Schnizel: RADDA RADDA! RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA RADDA!!!!!! *Oh that's gross. I'm not translating that. Next time Double D gets very weak of the challenges and begs the team to let him sit out. Later, Ed gets very bad injures and goes to the emergency room on Total Crosover Island! Category:Fan Fiction